


Flip Side

by rhiannonhero



Category: QaF US RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-22
Updated: 2005-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  A different side of Gale.</p><p>Written for Fandom Aid in 2005 to help raise money for victims of the terrible tsunami that hit South East and South Asia on December 26, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip Side

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All events described in these stories are entirely fictitious. The author does not pretend to know the actors (or other real people) whose physical appearance and general circumstances are being exploited herein for fantasy fodder and amusement. Insult or injury is not intended. If you cannot separate fantasy from reality, read no further.
> 
> Author's Notes: Thanks to my beta readers, andtheafterglow, msjudi, supergrover24!
> 
> The author readily admits that there is no evidence for this characterization, but, hey, this is fiction and so all's fair in love and porn.

I'd imagined a million times what it would be like to take him in my mouth, feel him slide into my throat, taste his come. In my mind, I'd spread his ass and licked him while he writhed, I'd fucked him until he begged to come, and I'd fed my dick between his sweet lips every night since I'd met him. Masturbation had become nearly compulsive, I wanted him so much. It seemed that I wasn't a very good heterosexual after all. I wished I could say that I was surprised.

It was his graceful movements, his soft hands, his tiny glasses, and his sharp, judgmental eyes that made me want to simultaneously protect him, break him, and fuck him senseless. The moment we met I could see him taking me in, evaluating me, and figuring me out.

I knew the exact second he realized that I wanted him. He was studying me across the table during a read-through when he blushed. His cheeks turned red like a sudden, inexplicable sunburn, and his eyes darted down to his script. He licked his lips, and when he looked back up, I knew that he saw my darkened gaze focused on their pink, glistening surface. I could only imagine what he might do with those lips.

We flirted shamelessly. I touched him as often as I could. There were rumors on set immediately. I didn't care. Let them talk. I did want him and I would have him--everything in good time. So, I took him to dinner, and told him dirty jokes, laughing when he blushed or looked confused. He finally brought it up while I sat on his sofa smoking a joint I'd brought along in my sock.

"I thought you were straight."

I sucked in a long puff and twiddled the joint between thumb and forefinger. "I've had my share of pussy. Nothing like a nice, wet pussy." I closed my eyes, thinking of Randy's mouth. "Sweet, red lips, wet and slippery. Nothing like it, you know?" I was whispering, forcing him to lean closer to me in order to hear. I could feel the heat of him along my left side, and I slid down a little, tilting my hips a bit so that he'd see my erection.

"No. I don't know."

I smiled, took another deep suck on the joint. "No, I guess you wouldn't." I let my hand drift down, stroked along the side of my cock. "Mouths are good, too," I went on, rubbing the head of my dick, and letting my head fall back. "Big mouths. Like yours."

I heard Randy's intake of breath and chuckled. Randy took the joint out of my hand, and through half-closed eyes, I watched him stub it out. He looked shaky and I knew that he was close to breaking. "Randy, I'm really fucking hard."

"Yeah, um, I noticed." He sounded breathless and nervous. It made me want to pull his jeans off, throw him over the back of the couch, and fuck him raw. It made me want to come in his ass, then use my jizz for lube to fuck him all over again. Randy made me hotter than anyone ever had, just by blushing or scrunching up his face in confusion or making startled sounds when I reached out and grabbed the back of his neck, luring him in for a messy, reckless kiss.

He pulled away with a struggle, a soft sound of breaking suction between our mouths. He was breathing hard, and I watched the expressions on his face shift between shocked fear and dizzy desire.

"Gale, um, this isn't such a good idea."

I nodded solemnly. "You're right. It's a fucking brilliant idea." I pulled him back to me and felt the struggle go out of him the moment our lips touched. He kissed frantically, like he'd been jerking off every night for a month thinking about touching me, and I fought a grin thinking that it was probably true.

"Oh, God," he muttered against my throat when I slid him backwards on the sofa, pressing him flat beneath me. My jeans were too tight against my erection and I fumbled one hand down to undo the buttons of my fly while I nipped and sucked on his mouth. I had to get my dick between those red, slippery lips.

I could feel his hand between us, too, fumbling to get his own cock free. I pushed my pants down over my ass, thrilled when his hands abandoned his effort to get himself out, and grabbed my ass to pull me down on top of him. My cock dug into his half-open jeans, and he panted against my neck. I could tell he was so overloaded that he might come in his pants. I took advantage of his eagerness, heaving up to my knees, kicking my jeans off, and pulling my t-shirt over my head, straddling his torso. His eyes were huge, the hot air of his breath racing over my thighs and balls, making my dick pull away from my body toward his mouth.

"Suck me," I said, grabbing the arm of the sofa, and thrusting my cock towards his face, feeling it slide over his stubbly cheek, making me hiss. "Suck me, goddammit."

Randy's tongue touched the head of my dick gently and my eyes rolled back in my head. It was a fucking tease, a sweet thrill of wet, hot, cool sliding over the tip and then gone. I groaned, clenched the arm of the sofa, and pushed my cock against his mouth. He opened up and I had to look, had to watch the way he took me in. It was more fucking gorgeous and obscene than I'd been able to imagine. His blue eyes wide and glazed with desire, his lips stretched around my thick dick, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked, and his skin flushed and damp with sweaty lust. God--fucking obscene, fucking gorgeous, but not enough. I knew what I wanted to do to him.

I thrust hard and rubbed his hair comfortingly when he gagged. I had to get it out of the way, had to thrust just a few times into his mouth, and then I was going to fuck him. I had to get into his body, watch his face when he came, and then pull out to come on his ass, or his back or, best of all, his face.

I pulled out and he grunted in protest, but I was already flipping him over. I could tell he was shocked, he seemed to struggle a little until I got his pants down around the top of his thighs, and then he was working to pull his own t-shirt off over his head. His back was flushed from ass to shoulders, and the way he flexed his hips let me know he was digging his dick into the rough surface of the sofa.

I wanted to fuck him raw, and I think that he would have let me, but I didn't. I fumbled in the pocket of the pants I'd worn, knowing that the lubricated condom would be there. I'd slipped it in earlier, hoping to fucking God this would be the outcome of the evening together.

I rolled it on quickly, before he might change his mind. I spread his cheeks the best I could, leaving his legs a little trapped by his jeans, and shoved my dick against his hole. He groaned and bore down against me. I bit my lip as the nearly unbearable tightness squeezed the head of my cock, and then I was sliding into him like a hot knife in butter. It was tight, and the ring of muscle around his anus squeezed me as I pushed in to the hilt. My hands were slipping on his hips, sweaty with the effort of getting inside of him. Randy's head was back, and I could see that his eyes were squeezed shut with pleasure and the invasion of his body.

I held still, but only for a moment, and then I rolled my hips, watching him shudder under me, and his head dropping as a wave of fresh sweat broke out on his body. "Oh, fuck," he muttered into the sofa beneath him, his face turned away from me now. His ass was tensing around me, and I struggled not to just pound into him mindlessly. This was so close, so close to what I wanted. I pulled him up a little, forcing him onto elbows and knees so that I could get good momentum and leverage. When I drew out and pushed back in, he moaned, reaching between his legs with one hand to stroke himself.

"Ride me," I ordered, pulling out a little and holding still. I grinned with a sense of odd victory when he began moving his ass up and down my shaft, riding me, rocking back and forth, shaking his head a little and groaning. I slapped his ass and he jumped, clenching me, but he kept moving, his tight hole pulling at me until I had to stop him.

I groaned, "Make yourself come."

Randy whimpered, but his hand sped up between his legs and he was soon shuddering around me, his ass clenching me hard, and I bit my lip, it felt so fucking good. I pulled out and he moaned, one of his hands reaching around to feel his asshole, but I pushed it away.

"Turn over," I said.

When he complied, I ripped his jeans off, spread his legs and shoved back in. I fucked him hard hard, watching his face jump between ecstasy and orgasm as I rode him. I felt my balls tightening; I pulled out, and ripped the condom off. Randy's face was a beautiful shade of red, his mouth open in shock as I jerked my hand over my cock roughly. I watched him avidly until the world went dark, and I spurted come all over his beautiful fucking face.

I could barely breathe. I'd come harder than I'd ever come before, and I slid down on top of him, shaking.

"Jesus, Gale," I heard him whisper.

I pushed up slowly, taking my weight off of him so that he could breathe. He lifted a trembling hand to his face and wiped my come off with his fingers. It was enough to almost make me hard again.

I pushed off to the side and pulled him up to rest against my chest. He was breathing hard and seemed disoriented. I could relate.

"I thought you were straight," he said, his voice rough and strange.

"Oh, yeah," I nodded. "I am."

"But--"

"Well, straight may be a strong word. Maybe I'm bent, you know? A little off center." I rubbed my hand soothingly down his side. I didn't want to frighten him. I wanted a chance to fuck him at least once again. Maybe even more.

"Um, yeah," he laughed. "God, I've never been fucked like that."

"Then you've never been fucked by a straight guy."

"A bent guy."

"Semantics." I wondered if he'd mind if I lit up that joint again. It was good weed and I could use another hit. His confusion, while slightly intoxicating, was also rife with anxiety and it was putting a rough edge on the afterglow.

He pushed up and kissed my lips. I smiled affectionately and said, "Get my joint for me?"

Randy frowned, a cute turn of those fucking amazing lips, and a scrunch of his brow. "Was this just a drug-fuck or something?"

"Nah. I like you. I want to fuck you again," I said, hoping he wouldn't push it. "I mean, you're not some girl who wants to marry me now, right?"

Randy's face fell completely and the punch in my side proved to me that he was stronger than he looked.

"Ow, fuck!"

"Asshole," he said, standing up, his gorgeous ass still sporting a handprint from my slap. "Get the fuck out."

"Whoa, whoa--" I held up my hands in defense. "Hey, listen, I'm sorry. I'm an asshole! I can't help it! Please, Randy, we're friends, right? And I care about you. Just relax. Chill out."

Randy's eyes darted to the side and he bit his lip. When it looked like he might cry, I pulled him down next to me, cuddled him close and said, "It's important to me that we're friends. I didn't realize fucking would screw that up."

That wasn't entirely true. The fact was I'd been too hot for him to think about anything at all. I'd just had to get a piece of his ass. It wasn't the first time I'd fucked a guy, and it wouldn't be the last, but I was straighter than not and I wanted a wife and a kid one day. I wasn't going to propose marriage to him, or anything like that.

"I--don't know," Randy answered, confusion written in his voice and his body language.

I could tell he was afraid of being used. "Isn't there some happy medium?" I asked, touching his hair and feeling myself grow hard again when his hot breath hit the sensitive skin of my neck. "You know, where we're friends and we fuck, but we date other people?"

Randy's body tension escalated. That hadn't been the right thing to say. "No?" I asked. "That's not a possibility?"

"I don't know. I've never tried that. I don't think I can."

"Hmm," I answered, rubbing his back, moving my hand down to his hip, and around to brush against his dick. "Let's give it a shot?"

He closed his eyes and trembled when I grasped his cock and pumped it hard again. I held him in my arms while I jerked him off, smiling when his face flushed bright red, his mouth opened wide, and he grunted with the force of his orgasm. Licking the come from my fingers, I blinked at him hopefully.

Randy spread his legs, and whispered, "Fuck me."

I had my answer.

 

THE END


End file.
